Trapped
by Anony-Mus-For-You
Summary: Set during "Conquerer of Shambala" more or less. Al has been having the dreams, and engages Roy's help to get his brother back. But when the dreams begin to take a dark turn of war, emaciated bodies, and soldiers killing innocent people like it was nothing, will Al really be able to save his brother? Or is what he calls through the gate simply an empty shell of the boy he once was?
1. Trapped

Chapter 1

"Trapped"

Colonel Roy Mustang's Office.

3:25 P.M

May 13,1941

"Alphonse," Roy looked up from his desk in surprise. It had been two months now since the blonde alchemist had disappeared and Al had been on a new journey of his own. "How can I help you?" Raven eyebrows furrowed in curiosity. The blonde before him seemed distressed, and as sleepless as he had been the first few weeks.

"Colonel," Al sighed collapsing into the leather couch and putting his head in his hands. The red jacket that once belonged to the older Elric puddled around his waist. "I can't take it anymore," He sighed attempting to rub invisible sleep from his face. "I just know he's there. I know he's alive, but how do I get to him?" Al's voice cracked and pitched.

Roy sighed softly moving to rest beside the grieving boy. "Al," He sighed rubbing the boys back in soft, soothing circles. "I'm sorry, but we've searched all over. If he's alive, then he's not within our territory. And if he's not, then I'm afraid there's nothing I can do." Roy hated to admit that there was little he could do for the blonde that had been one of his best subordinates for almost five years.

Alphonse tensed at Roy's words, and shook his head disbelieving. There was no way his brother was dead. Not with the dreams that had been plaguing him more and more recently. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes to rest, his brother was right there with him. At one point even, he sat beside Edward on a grassy hill as a suit of armor. During this visit Alphonse had taken note of the buildings, and of the people that paced around on a bridge down the river.

"No," Alphonse sighed rubbing his head stressed. "He's on the other side of the Gate Roy, in a place where alchemy doesn't exist. He's alive, I just have to find out how to get to him."

At the mention of the Gate, Roy found himself tensing. The last time the Gate had been summoned, was when Alphonse had gotten his body back—the day Edward left. And from what Edward had told Roy during their studies for the stone, the Gate only comes with an equivalent exchange dealing with life. "In exchange for my brother's soul," Edward had whispered softly that first night after joining. "I gave up my arm. I'd do it twice over if I had to, so long as I can keep Al beside me. But I messed up. I've got to get his body back."

"Alphonse," Roy hissed quietly and looked at the boy. "Don't you even dare think about opening that Gate up. How do you think Edward would feel if he was pulled through, and you were a suit of armor again? He'd die all over again to get you back into your body. But what if he doesn't just cross the gate? What if he REALLY dies Al?" Roy knew he was being harsh on the kid, but he had to get him to change his mind before he decided to do something stupid.

Al's shoulders slumped in defeat. "But Roy," The tears in his throat distorted the words. "I hate feeling like I can't do anything. Something big is going to happen by brother, and we've got to find a way to get over there to help him." He looked up at the Colonel with tears glittering in his eyes. Roy's breath hitched as he felt himself giving in.

"Three weeks," The flame sighed rubbing his head. "Give me three weeks to figure out how to open a connection. There's got to be something we can do that's not going to cost us dearly. Understood?"

The youngest Elric's face cracked into a distressed grin. He threw his arms around Roy hap hazardly and nearly crushed the man's clavicles. "I..Yes!" He whispered in the alchemist's ear. "I can wait for three weeks! I can…We're really going to get brother back!" The relief in the younger's boy voice caused Roy to internally groan. There would certainly be no free time for women for the next month.

Back Alley in Munich, Germany

4:15 P.M

May 13, 1941

Edward raced through the alley in exasperation. The Nazi's were becoming more violent, and brutal about his not joining. As usual, the blonde refused to comply in something he didn't believe in. The only problem was that Edward didn't have the saving grace of military hierarchy on his side this time. "Damnit," He muttered darting to the left.

"Edward!" Noah reached out dragging him into a hidden orifice; shadowed by the opposite wall. Her hands trembled as she pulled him to her chest in a desperate hug. "You're okay," She sighed shakily checking the boy over.

"Barely," He groaned rubbing his shoulder. He had seen the alley last minute, and managed to slam his shoulder into the wall in his sudden turn. Nazi footsteps pounded down the pavement towards them.

"In here," One of the voices hissed preparing his baton. Edward tensed placing his hand over Noah's mouth to keep her as quiet as he could. "Come out, come out, beanstalk." The voice chuckled cruelly.

Edward could feel his anger rising in his chest and turned his face into his shoulder to stop his outburst. "There!" One of the other voices laughed out slamming his baton into one of the small silver trash bins. Noah jumped hitting her knee against one of the crates that kept them hidden.

"What was that?" The first voice hissed looking around suspiciously. Edward could just imagine the malice that crossed the man's face. They were getting to close for comfort. Edward placed himself between Noah and the crates in an attempt to keep her hidden from the men.

"Run," The blonde whispered to the gypsy as he turned and shoved the crates away surprising the men. "Hello boys," He hissed smugly as he stepped out. The girl took advantage of the distraction and raced past the men to her only chance of freedom. A fist connected with Edward's gut, and nearly toppled him over. "Oh," Edward groaned shuddering catching his breath in small wheezes. "This will be fun." He growled twisting his right arm and grabbing the starting wire.


	2. Forgotten

Chapter 2

"Forgotten"

Nazi Base

8:12 P.M

May 13, 1941

Edward sighed rubbing his tresses from his face as he paced the small room for what felt like the millionth hour. Soldiers had been in and out delivering blankets, and small amounts of food. But none of them held any news for him. It was times like this where Edward truly missed his alchemy; times where he could easily get himself out harm or trouble.

"Edward Elric hm?" A voice questioned stepping into the room. Edwards head jerked around at the familiarity of it. A tall blonde haired woman stood dressed pristinely in the Nazi uniform. "I've checked all the birth records Mr. Elric, you're name is on none of them." She crossed her eyes, brown eyes glaring harshly down at him. Edward cringed, even in this world Riza Hawkeye had the upper hand.

"Am I really such an important person?" Edward crossed his arms leaning against the wall, firmly hoping that she wasn't quite as bullet happy in this world. He didn't need to be shot; there would be no returning to the other side of the gate. "What do you want Hawkeye?" The younger blonde watched with pleasure as surprised registered across the young woman's face.

"I want to know who you really are. Why are you in Germany? Why do you refuse to join the Regime?" Hawkeye glared at the young man before her; the swastika standing out brightly on her uniform. "Are you with us or against us Mr. Elric?" She stepped closer in an attempt to intimidate the boy. Had this been the original Riza Hawkeye, Edward would have quivered in his boots. But considering that this Riza had yet to even pull her gun, the blonde felt he was safe.

"From what I hear and what I see," He glared at her defiantly, flexing the fingers on his prosthetic arm. "I'm certainly not on your side." Riza nodded solemnly and snapped her fingers. The door swung open on its hinges as troops surrounded the shorter male.

"Then I'm afraid you're off to Auschwitz." Riza turned on her heels and let the other soldiers take care of the rest of the dirty work. "Your train leaves in fifteen minutes."

Colonel Roy Mustang's Office.

8:15 A.M

May 14,1941

"Roy!" Alphonse raced into the colonel's office flushed and panting heavily. The winter was getting to him. It had been years since he last felt the cold, and recently had forgotten to buy a proper jacket. He shivered standing before the raven-haired man wrapping his arms around himself. Tears danced around the edges of his eyes. "Roy," He whimpered almost collapsing before him. "We have to save him. We have to save him **now**."

"What's wrong , Alphonse?" Havoc rushed to the boy's side in confusion. He draped his warmed jacket around the young man's shoulders. "Save who?"

"Ed!" Al yelped helplessly. "He's in serious danger! I saw him!" Havoc tensed looking at the boy as if he had finally snapped. Riza looked up sharply from her desk pushing her chair out.

"Talk to the Colonel in his office Al," She opened the large oak doors for the young man; her serious expression never faltering. "He'd like to hear about this."

Colonel Roy Mustang looked up from his documents and heaved a heavy sigh. He fought anxiety about more paper work, but was thrown for quite the loop when Alphonse entered. He stood slamming his hands on his desk at the boys frantic expression. "What happened Alphonse?" The blonde collapsed before him, the tears flowing down his face as if his eyes were waterfalls.

"It's brother," He gasped shakily. "He's in trouble, he's in some kind of prison!"


End file.
